Illusion d'une vie
by Telika
Summary: [OS] Petite remise en question face à la réalité de la vie...


**Titre** : Illusion d'une vie

**Auteur** : Telika

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi bien évidemment et pourtant j'aimerais bien

**Pairing** : à vous de deviner!

**Rating** : K+

**Note:**

Bonjour à tous!

Alors voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit cette semaine suite à un petit coup de blues. Quand je suis dans cet état je suis bizarrement inspiré. Il faudrait certainement que je le soit plus souvent pour continuer d'écrire mes fics!

Sinon je fais un big calinou à ma bêta Laku-san!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**_Illusion d'une vie_**

On nous dit de faire telle ou telle chose et de les suivre sans mot dire.

Est-ce vraiment cela vivre ?

Pour moi cela à toujours été quelque chose de propre à chacun de nous. Il est évident que lorsque nous naissons nous ne connaissons rien à cette vie. Nous sommes bien obligés de croire ce que nous raconte nos parents. Mais est-ce vraiment la vérité ? Devons-nous suivre leurs directives ?

C'est ce que j'ai cru pendant des années mais maintenant le doute s'est emparé de moi.

En fait c'est depuis que je t'ais rencontré que je doute. Est-ce que je doute de toi ? Non en aucun cas, surtout pas maintenant. Mais je doute de l'enseignement de nos pères et de la vision dans le monde où j'ai grandis. Notre vie n'est pas simple surtout pour nous qui n'avons une relation suivant les normes. Mais est-ce vraiment mal de se sentir bien avec une personne du même sexe ?

Nous avons bien des amis avec qui nous nous sentons bien et qui sont comme nous, du même sexe. Alors pourquoi nous interdire d'être heureux ainsi ? Sous peine que cela soit immoral ? En quoi est-ce immoral d'aimer ?

J'ai du mal à concevoir toute cette méchanceté. J'ai surtout mal quand on s'attaque à mes sentiments ou à cause de notre couple. Ne peuvent-ils pas nous laisser en paix ?

Mais leur regard me font mal si tu savais. Toi tu ne les regarde pas. Mais est ce que tu ressens leur poids sur toi ? Moi je les sens tout le temps et j'en tremble d'angoisse même si je ne le montre pas. J'ai toujours cet air jovial et insouciant comme si rien de mal ne pouvait exister à mes yeux. Mais c'est faux et tu le sais même si tu ne dis rien. Je sens ton regard, ta présence près de moi quand quelque chose comme une remarque déplaisante nous est adressée. Ce simple fait me fait du bien et me rend plus fort. Ta seule présence me fait me sentir fort. Le comprends-tu ?

Ne pas se soucier du regard des autres. C'est ce que tu me dis tout le temps. J'essaye d'en faire abstraction. J'essaye, je te le jure mais c'est si difficile. Quand j'en ai la force je contre-attaque par notre amour, mais peu arrivent à nous comprendre et cela m'attriste plus que je ne le voudrais.

C'est pour cela que je veux tout faire pour devenir aussi fort que toi. Toi, rien ne semble t'atteindre. Mais enfin de compte, nous sommes pareils. Nous nous cachons derrières des faux-semblant. Tout comme moi tu tremble quand on s'attaque à nous. Tes blessures s'ouvrent à nouveau et j'essaye comme je le peux de les refermer. Avec le temps j'ai appris à t'aider. Peut-être est-ce la force que tu m'as donné ? Je n'en sais rien mais je fais tout pour le savoir.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je ne t'avais rencontré ce soir là dans le parc. Ce n'était pas une rencontre des plus fructueuses mais pour moi elle a changé ma vie. Avant je vivais simplement mais depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie j'ai mûris même si tu as du mal à le reconnaître par moment. Mais c'est ainsi que je suis et n'est-ce pas pour cela que tu m'aimes ?

Nous sommes si bien tous les deux alors pourquoi ont-ils du mal à le comprendre ? Tous ceux qui s'attaquent à nous semblent si étroits d'esprit que cela me fait peur. Dans quel monde vivons-nous si nous devons nous plier à toutes ses règles idiote,s qui selon la loi nous interdit de nous aimer ?

J'ai honte de ce monde dans lequel nous vivons. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Si je te le demandais, tu me dirais que tu t'en fiches pas mal. Mais tout comme moi cela te perturbe. Un peu moins que moi mais cela à une incidence quand même.

Le seul endroit où je me sente à ma place c'est entre tes bras et cela tu l'as très bien compris. C'est dans notre appartement, sur le canapé, dans le lit. Simplement quand nous sommes à l'abri des regards.

Je veux leur montrer à tous, la vie que je mène, l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Mais s'ensuit alors des insultes que je ne comprends pas.

Alors nous faisons semblant. Nous faisons comme s'ils n'existaient pas. C'est si difficile pourtant. Deux hommes ensemble cela choque. Peut-être sont-ils simplement jaloux. Je l'espère. Alors nous faisons illusion. C'est seulement dans tes bras que je vis.

Comme maintenant !

Je te regarde endormi tout à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'endormir après que nous ayons fait l'amour. C'est bien la première fois mais tant de questions emplissent mon esprit que cela m'empêche de trouver le sommeil.

A te regarder ainsi dormir, j'ai l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ou que cela ne t'as rien fait. Pourtant je sais que cela t'as également fait mal. Ces personnes qui nous ont abordé qui nous ont insulté. Cela fait si mal. Tu leur as dis qu'il n'avait rien à dire à propos de nous. Et moi je n'ai pu rien dire, comme tétanisé. J'ai rougis de honte je crois. Mais ce qu'ils ont dit était si dégradant que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et je m'en suis voulu sur le chemin du retour.

Tout cela parce que nous nous sommes embrassés dans la rue, ces personnes sont venues nous insulter. Nous sommes obligés de nous cacher, de vivre dans une illusion pour nous cacher et je n'en ai pas envie. Seulement cela à prouvé que je n'étais pas assez mature pour affronter ce genre de choses. Je m'en veux tellement.

Je dégage une mèche blonde qui recouvre partiellement ton visage. Tu es si beau et je t'aime tellement. J'aimerais être plus fort. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine. Pourtant ce ne sont que mes idées car tu ne me considère pas comme cela.

Sauf peut être ce soir. Quoique pour moi j'ai plus l'impression que c'était une preuve d'amour à l'état pur. J'ai pu ressentir toute ta douceur, ta gentillesse et ton inquiétude envers moi. Cela ne me rend qu'encore plus amoureux de toi. Tu as voulu me faire oublier ces gens, et me prouver que seul toi était important et réel face à ce qu'ils avaient pu raconter.

S'ils pouvaient voir l'amour que tu me portes à ce moment là peut-être comprendraient-ils ? Non je ne préfère pas. Je me sens rougir à cette pensée. Je préfère le garder pour moi tout simplement. C'est mon jardin secret !

Je sors de mes songes quand je sens ta main sur ma joue. J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux et tu me fais un sourire des plus tendre. Il n'y a que moi qui ai droit à ce sourire et cela m'emplit d'une vague d'amour et de joie. Je te fais alors un sourire. Pas de ceux qui me montent jusqu'aux oreilles mais un vrai sourire de gratitude de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Sans mots tu me comprends. Tu déposes un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. C'est un baiser d'amour. Je me retrouve collé tout contre ton torse chaud. J'entends le rythme de ton cœur battre au même rythme que le mien. Tu passes doucement ta main dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre me serre tout contre toi. J'aime cette possessivité que tu as envers moi. Je me sens apaisé et j'oublie tout ce qui me tracassait. Tu me remonte le visage et tu fixe tes yeux presque dorés dans les miens et tu m'embrasse avec passion. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle et dans un murmure tu me dis que tu m'aimes.

Je me réinstalle tout contre ton torse avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Peut-être que les autres ne comprendront jamais ce qui nous lie mais tant pis. Nos amis, notre famille le comprennent. Les autres on s'en fiche. Nous continuerons à faire illusion à l'extérieur du moment que je puisse être dans tes bras et envahi de ton amour lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

* * *

Et voilà terminé! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Vous avez découvert qui était les personnages? Facile non?

J'en profite pour dire à ceux qui lisent ma fic "Comment se serait si" Harry Potter que je vais essayer d'en écrire la suite rapidement mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à concentrer à mes fics sauf par moment de déprime comme pour celle ci. Je vais également essayer de publier un autre fic gravitation que j'avais commencer à écrire alors que mes cours de chimie ne me passionnaient guère!

Petite review please!!

Bisoux

Telika


End file.
